For the conveying of fuel to an internal combustion engine, a large variety of fuel pumps are known. The provision of control electronics externally of the pump housing increases material cost, manufacturing cost and the size of the fuel pump assembly. Further, electrical losses are caused by the long line paths from the pump to the external control unit. Also, contact problems may occur at the electrical connection to the fuel pump, increasing the risk of pump failure. This may occur, for example, due to vibrations and/or exposure to volatile fuel.